


Random Gay Oneshots

by Calamity_Hero_Awakens



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Gravity Falls, Marble Hornets, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossdressing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Male Character, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags May Change, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Hero_Awakens/pseuds/Calamity_Hero_Awakens
Summary: Well, there was the first one. How was it? Good? Trash? Also, feel free to correct me on my spelling and grammar. Well, on to the next!





	1. Accepting Requests

This is gonna be a bunch of yaoi oneshots from some fandoms [listed below], possibly crossovers too. I'm not an awesome writer but I'm trying. There will be fluff so prepare for cuteness. There might be smut so prepare for that or skip over it but, come on, don't report it. That's just not cool. I'm now accepting requests. I'll do most stuff (key word is MOST) but not all. I'm hardcore into most of these fandoms and have been for years so I won't abandon this. I'll update whenever I finish a chapter or you guys request one. So... Yeah. Here we go.

Fandoms

\--Creepypasta

\--Marble Hornets

\--Legend of Zelda

\--Adventure Time*

\--Gravity Falls*

\--Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia)*

Comments and kudos are appreciated but not required.

*I'm not super into these fandoms but I'll still do oneshots for them.


	2. Link x Dark Link [Hanahaki Disease]

~Link's POV~

I peak out the window before leaving the house. I can't afford to run into HIM today. The last time I saw Dark Link was about a week ago. We never even got the chance to face off before I started throwing up flowers. I managed to run off before he could confront me or take advantage of my weak state.

As I venture deeper into the forest, I have to stop every few minutes to throw up. My stomach feels empty yet the flowers keep coming. It's getting worse. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I snap to attention when I hear a sinister laugh. Turning in circles, I finally locate the source. Casually resting on a thick tree limb is my shadow.

"Pathetic," Dark sneers as I bend over and empty my stomach once more. "Everyone calls you a hero but I can see through your charade."

Fed up with his insults, I march up to him and tank him out of the tree by the ankles. "Just shut the hell up! You're getting what you want! I'm dying! You win!"

Dark tsks before replying. "You shouldn't have fallen for your enemy then."

A tear runs down my cheek as I feel the sickeningly soft petals work their way up my throat. He finally rolls his eyes and lets out a heavy sigh. "You're not gonna die, Link." He casts me an odd look before saying "Lucky for you, I'm as stupid as you are." Before I can ask what he means, he grabs my shoulders and slams me into the closest tree.

This is it. He's going to finally kill me. But he doesn't. Where I expect his blade to be at my throat are his warm lips. I let out a low whine and push him away. "You're sick." He rolls his eyes.

"Link, really? For once, I'm not just being an asshole." His lips passionately press against mine and this time, I kiss back. Dark's warm lips move in sync with my own as I wrap my arms around his neck. His arms wrap around my waist and push our bodies together.

When we finally have to break for air, we both pull back enough to stare into each other's eyes. Quietly panting, we simply stare at each other until we've caught out breath. "You taste sweet," Dark finally says. "And I love it."

"Well I love you." The words rush out before I can stop them and my face grows hot. He gives me a small smirk.

"You're so weak," he says before pulling away. Grabbing my hand, he pulls me behind him as he walks toward town. "But I love you too."

"Weak," I quietly snicker to myself. "Watch it," Dark calls over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there was the first one. How was it? Good? Trash? Also, feel free to correct me on my spelling and grammar. Well, on to the next!


	3. Ghirahim x Link [High School AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So pretty much, they're both high school students. It doesn't really take place at the high school for the second half of the story but that's the plot line. Prepare for my fluffy trash

~Link's POV~

"Get back here, you stupid dumbass!" Ganondorf yells from behind me. My chest heaves as I run down the hall and burst through the double doors. It wasn't my fault. If he hadn't tripped me, I wouldn't have spilled my food on him. As I enter the forest behind the school, I glance over my shoulder. Ganon stands in the field yelling curses. Just to be safe, I go deeper into the forest.

The noon sun beats down on me through the bald trees, warming my bare arms. Even though the sun is warm, I'm quickly chilled by the winter air. I wish I hadn't left my jacket in my locker. Once I'm surrounded by trees, I shrug off my blue back pack and relax against a tree; my knees suddenly grow weak and I slump to the ground. With no one around, I begin talking out loud.

"I'm so sick of this shit. Why am I always singled out? They'd have a hayday if they found out I wasn't straight. Maybe I should take their advice and just end myself. It's not like I'd be missed... But then I couldn't tell Ghirahim how I feel. Not that it even matters anymore."

Once I've finished my short rant, I close my eyes and lean my head back against the tree. Realizing how cold I am, I grab my arms and rub them in an attempt to warm up. Drawing my legs up, I rest my chin on my knees, keeping my eyes closed. I have Ganon in my next class so there's no way I'm going back inside yet. Why does it have to be so cold today?

The soft fabric against my bare skin is the first thing I notice as I slowly regain consciousness. Opening my eyes a crack, I realized in a bed. Lowering my gaze, I also find that my shirt is missing. I consider getting up to investigate but find it difficult to leave the warm bed. In the end, I end up rolling over to discover I'm not alone. A pale, shirtless body lays beside me. The blanket rests over the person's waist and their chest rises and falls with each peaceful breath.

Should I wake them? I mean, they kidnapped me. As I examine all my options, the person rolls over to face me. I quietly gasp as the familiar face is revealed. It's Ghirahim. Why am I in his house? In his bed? A thousand thoughts bounce around my brain as I lay back and stare at the ceiling. My train of thought is interrupted when his arm lazily flops across my chest. His body edges closer to mine until his head is on my chest and his arm is over my waist.

"Ghirahim!" I whisper, my face growing hot.

"Link" he quietly mumbles in his sleep. I resort to poking him harshly but he refuses to wake. Sighing, I examine his beautiful face to find him sleeping peacefully. Slowly, so slowly, I run my shaking fingers through his white hair. He doesn't stir so I continue with the action, his hair is so soft. Leaning my head back into the soft pillows, I close my eyes and continue petting Ghirahim's head.

My eyes fly open when I feel a soft hand caress my cheek. "Calm down, Link. It's just me." His voice is so beautiful. Looking down, I find his crimson eyes trained on me. Before I can speak, he explains why I'm here. "You fell asleep in the woods at lunch. I couldn't just let you freeze out there. You've been out for a long time." It's true I haven't been sleeping well lately.

"I heard your little confession in the forest," Ghirahim admits. My face burns with my deep blush. I begin internally panicking and he must notice because he gently presses a finger to my lips. "I'm not going to tell anyone. In case it's not obvious, the feeling is mutual." The tall male runs his thumb over my cheek gently before leaning up and placing a quick kiss on my lips.

"So what do you say?" Ghirahim asks. My face burns red as I stare down into his shiny crimson eyes. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" he clarifies. A senior just asked me - a sophomore - out. Not just any senior either. Ghirahim.

Setting a hand on his hip, I give him a proper kiss. "Of course."


	4. Jeff x Ben [Transboy]

"Ben, where do you think you're going?" Slenderman asked as Ben crept toward the stairs. "We're having dinner together tonight." Everyone turned in their chair to stare at Ben. Flushing, he whispered something to the slender being before running up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door closed. Every night shortly after six, Ben would disappear to his room and only reappear at noon the next morning. The only one that knew why was Slender but Jeff decided he would find out.

After dinner, Jeff gathered everyone into the living room for a game of truth or dare. He even managed to drag the Link lookalike from his room to play. The first few rounds passed quickly with a few dumb dares and confessions.

When Jeff's turn finally came, he stared straight into Ben's res and black eyes and asked "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" the teenager replied.

"Why do you always disappear at six?" Jeff asked.

The boy gulped. "N-Nevermind. Dare."

"Fine. Take off your shirt in front of everyone."

"What? No! I want a different dare!"

"I can only offer you a double dare. And you have to accept it."

"Fine. What is it?"

A smirk formed on Jeff's face as he said "Take off your shirt AND pants."

"That's not fair!" Ben yelled in an outrage, looking to his friends for help.

"You wanted to play. Just do the damn dare," Masky shrugged. Red faced and shaky, Ben stood up and unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the floor. Jane and Clockwork snickered as he stepped out of the clothes, revealing his purple boxers covered in white clouds.

As he grabbed the edge of his shirt, Ben cast Jeff a pleading look. Jeff simply crossed his arms and waited for him to continue. Tears threatened to spill over his cheeks as he pulled his tee shirt over his head. Everyone simply stared as Ben was left in his boxers... And binder.

"Fuck you," Ben whispered to Jeff before scooping up his clothes and running up the stairs.

"Ben, please! I didn't know!" Jeff pleaded as the bedroom door was slammed in his face. He easily forced it open before it could be locked. "Ben, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Jeff sat on the bed beside Ben who was sobbing.

"No one knew. I worked hard to keep it that way." Jeff, at a loss for words, pulled the small boy into a hug. When his sobs finally ceased, he wiped his face with the back of his hand. "I haven't been able to get top surgery yet. I'm still recovering from my first one. So I have to wear a binder for now. But I can't wear it longer than eight hours. That's why I hide out in my room. I didn't tell people because once they know, they always looks at me differently. They'll think of me as less of a guy now..."

Jeff sighed. "That was a shitty thing to do. I shouldn't have outed you that way... Ya know, we could have Slender erase it from our memories." Ben sniffled then nodded.

"Not yours though. I don't care if you know."

"If it makes you feel any better, you're a beautiful boy." Jeff's cheeks turned red at the realization of his words. Ben blushed then gently grabbed Jeff's hand.

"Thank you."


	5. Hoodie x Toby [Becoming A Proxy]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is pretty much before Toby becomes a proxy and Brian is guiding him through it.

"I can't it," Toby whisper shouted, on the verge of a panic attack.

"You don't have a choice," Hoodie replied in an annoyed tone. The twitching boy's arms shook and his head kept jerking back. Hoodie sighed and placed his hands on the younger boy's shoulders, leaning down slightly to look him straight in the eye.

"I know it seems scary. The first time is always the hardest. But you have to so this. Remember, I was supposed to do this to you. You're only alive now because this is your job now."

"And you're weak," Toby interjected, causing Hoodie to roll his eyes.

"Only for you... I'll be right here if something goes wrong, okay? I know you can do this."

Toby gave an unsure nod then pulled his goggles over his eyes, his mask over his mouth, then opened the bedroom door and disappeared inside. Hoodie waited outside the door to make sure Toby had everything under control. When be finally stepped back into the ball, he looked like a wreck. In the moonlight shining through the window, Hoodie could see the blood covering Toby's hoodie, pants, gloves, ratchets, everything. His goggles were fogged up and when he pulled them off, tears rained down on his bloody cheeks.

Giving him a gentle smile, Hoodie pulled Toby into a hug. "I'm so proud of you babe."


	6. Jeff x Toby [You Are My Sunshine]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ya now. This contains a lot of fluff and some severe angst. Definitely not a happy ending. Don't read unless you're okay with angsty shit.

~"You are my sunshine"~

"Hurry up" Jeff happily called to Toby who was falling behind on their run. The duo ran through the dry forest before finally arriving at their destination. Panting heavily, Toby fell onto the blanket that was spread on the ground. Jeff flopped down beside him and, once he'd caught his breath, opened the basket he'd placed by the blanket. "I brought food" he sang to Toby who happily sat up in anticipation of a meal.

Normally Toby was the more romantic one but today, Jeff felt like surprising his partner. Pulling food from the basket, the two feasted on rolls, turkey, and strawberries dipped in sugar. Stuffed, they cleared off the blanket and laid back, lacing their fingers.

"That was fun," Toby admitted, red faced. Jeff chuckled before kissing his nose.

"I just want you to feel as special as you are."

\---

~"My only sunshine"~

"Hey!" the blonde girl called as she jogged over to Jeff and Toby. The only reason they'd left the house on their day off was because they had to go shopping. The food supply was almost gone. The couple hated going out: Toby, because he had to show his face and Jeff, because he couldn't bring weapons. And of course, with the smothering amount of makeup he had to wear, he looked like his old self. Which always meant girls would flirt with him.

"I've been looking for you!" the girl exclaimed once she reached the two.

"Do I know you?" Jeff cautiously asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You look a lot like a friend of mine." As the girl rambled on, Toby inspected her appearance. Curly blonde hair, tan skin, toned body, hooker heels, mini skirt, and of course, a tank top that was too tight plus no bra. The longer she talked, the more infuriated Toby became. He finally snapped when she grabbed Jeff's arm.

"Excuse me!" he practically shouted. "We have to go." Grabbing Jeff's arm, he pulled him away so they could finish their shopping.

Toby remained silent as they grabbed the items, paid for them, and head home. Even after they had reached the house and put the groceries away, Toby didn't say a word. Once upstairs, Jeff scrubbed off his makeup then joined Toby in their room. As he sat on the edge of the bed they shared, he heard his partner sniffle.

"Baby, please talk to me. Tell me what's bothering you." The younger boy rolled over to face his partner, a few tears running down his face.

"Am I enough for you?" he asked his boyfriend. Jeff was stunned.

"Of course babe. Is this because of that girl?" Toby gave a small nod, causing Jeff to let out a small sigh before laying beside the shorter boy. "Toby, you are my one and only. I wouldn't trade that for anyone or anything. I love you and only you. Okay?" Jeff placed a kiss on Toby's forehead. Toby smiled and gave a happy sigh before burying his face in Jeff's chest.

\---

~"You make me happy"~

"Jeeeeeff" Toby whined as his partner dug his knife into the screaming victim.

"Hold on precious," Jeff replied, obviously distracted. Once the body had gone still, he turned to face Toby. Three bloody bodies laid at the twitching boy's feet. His hands were soaked in blood as well as the rest of his outfit.

"I need cuddles," the brown haired boy pouted.

"Right now? You can't wait until we get home?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

"Now" Toby demanded, crossing his arms.

Sighing, the black haired boy picked up his boyfriend who immediately wrapped himself around him. Exiting the house and beginning the walk home through the woods, Toby kept himself wrapped around Jeff. The older boy couldn't help smiling as his partner buried his face in his neck.

"Are you happy now?" he asked Toby who only nodded. "Me too," Jeff happily sighed.

\---

~"When skies are grey"~

"Jeff, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Toby called up the stairs. Everyone was ready to go but Jeff was still in his room. It was the last day Slender Man would be in theatres and, being the curious people they are, they decided to go see it. Noticing everyone growing impatient, Toby told the others to go on and he'd catch up. As everyone left the house, Toby made his way up the stairs to see what was keeping Jeff.

"If you don't hurry, we're going to miss it." Toby said as he pushed open the bedroom door to their room. The light was off, drowning the room in darkness. Closing the door, he slowly made his way to the bed before turning on the lamp. That's when he noticed Jeff, laying on the bed, sniffling, his sweatpants and tank top splattered with blood. Rolling him over to face him, Toby wrapped his arms around the pale boy and held his head against his neck.

After Jeff had calmed down, he pulled back and wiped his face with the back of his hand, exposing the red cuts on his arms.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Toby gently asked.

Sniffing, Jeff replied "I miss Liu." Toby pulled him into another hug and gently rubbed his back. With his face buried in Toby's chest, Jeff said "I miss talking to him and riding to school together and making pillow forts and doing all the things kids are supposed to do."

As the tears rolled down his face, Toby kissed his forehead. "What do you think he'd say if he were here? If I could see him one last time?"

Toby never knew Liu but from what he'd been told, he knew the answer. "He'd say 'I forgive you'."

\---

~"You'll never know dear"~

Settling down to watch the pirated copy of Slender Man Ben had given them, Toby leaned back to lay in Jeff's lap.

"You're not very comfortable today" Toby commented, shifting to find a comfortable position and failing. Finally sitting up, he asked

"What's in your pocket?" before poking the square object.

"Nothing," Jeff quickly said, pulling the object from his pants pocket and sliding it into his hoodie's pocket.

"Tell meeeee" Toby begged to no avail.

"Nope, I guess you'll never know," Jeff said with a grin. Finding a comfy position, Toby laid down across Jeff's lap.

"No fair," he mumbled before the movie began.

\---

~"How much I love you"~

"Isn't it beautiful?" Toby asked, staring out across the lake.

"Not as beautiful as you" Jeff replied, causing Toby's face to turn pink. "I've decided to tell you what the object is." Though it had been two weeks since they last talked about the "mysterious square", Toby still didn't know what it was. Getting down on one knee, Jeff pulled the box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Tobias Rogers, will you do me the honour of becoming Mister Woods?" Tears spilling down his cheeks, Toby nodded. After placing the ring on his finger, Jeff pulled Toby into a hug.

"Was it worth waiting for?" Jeff asked before kissing his fiance's forehead. Toby nodded before wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck and kissing him.

"More than worth it" he happily said, running a finger over the white skin of Jeff's neck. Wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's waist, Jeff spun them around.

"You make me the happiest man in the world."

\---

The other had left hours ago. After saying their goodbyes, the storm clouds had moved in and everyone had left. Now, Jeff was alone in the forest. Soaked to the bone, he was freezing cold but he didn't care. Sitting on the wet ground, he pulled his legs up and rested his chin on his knees.

"Hey Toby he said, his voice breaking immediately. Tears running down his cheeks, he reached a hand out to run his fingertips over the wet marble of the tombstone. Silent moments went by before Jeff was able to form words.

"I'm lost. I don't know what to do without you. You weren't supposed to leave me. We were supposed to be married for a hundred years, not a hundred days. It's not fair. I don't care if it's selfish of me. I want you here. I want you back."

Leaning his head against the marble, Jeff covered his face and sobbed. When he'd finally stopped shaking, he pushed himself to his feet and read over the engraving for the hundredth time.

Tobias Woods

1996-2018

"My One and Only,

I Do"

Dipping his fingers into the grooves of the carved out letters, Jeff red the words out loud.

"My one and only, I do." It's what Toby had said on their wedding day. Tears streaming down his face, Jeff said "Tell Lyra I said hello.... Tell Liu I love him.... I love you, Toby." Sobbing again, Jeff began the short walk home.

~"Please don't take my sunshine away"~


	7. Vaati x Link [12 Hour Binding]

To put it simply, today wasn't his day. After unexpectedly running into Vaati, Link was stuck battling him. Five hours later, he was dead tired and the fight had gotten nowhere. Panting heavily, Link swung his sword at Vaati who easily dodged the half hearted attack.

"Vaati, please. We can fight some other time," Link begged. His bruised ribs screamed in pain with every small movement. Though he hadn't been struck, he was breaking two important rules: no major exercise while wearing a binder and do not wear a binder longer than eight hours. So far, Link had been wearing his for twelve hours and he was paying the price.

"Tired already?" Vaati mocked.

"Please Vaati," Link tried again. He knew if he couldn't get away soon, he'd have no other choice but to take it off here and now. No one knew his secret, not even Zelda. "Vaati, I'm begging you. Please." As a smirk appeared on his opponent's face, Link knew the answer. Ribs aching, Link huffed out "Fine" before spinning around and pulling his tunic over his head, revealing his black binder. Stunned, Vaati watched in pure fascination as Link yanked on the hooks that kept the clothing together.

Pulling the binder off, Link held it against his bare chest before slowly turning to face his challenger. "Go ahead. Mock me. Tell me how I'm not a true hero."

Vaati remained silent a few moments before asking "How long did you have it on?"

Already red faced, Link looked away before answering "Twelve hours."

"Link, that's not healthy or safe."

"If I hadn't run into you, it would have been off hours ago" Link retorted, causing Vaati to feel a little guilty. Why? He wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry," Vaati said before turning and walking away.

"Wait," Link called after him. "After hours of fighting, you're just walking away?" Vaati stopped.

"You're right. We can fight some other time... Don't worry though, Link. Your secret is safe with me." He winked before walking off, leaving Link to redress and wonder what the hell had just happened.


	8. Bill x Dipper [Soulmate AU]

"Come on, Dipper. Stop being a baby," Mabel said, pushing a marker into Dipper's hand. "If your soulmate hasn't made a move yet, they're probably waiting for you to be the first."

Easy for her to say Dipper thought. Mabel had first spoken to her soulmate over a year ago and hadn't stopped bothering Dipper since.

"Fine," Dipper sighed, staring at the black marker in his hand. "But you have to leave me alone and stop bothering me."

Mabel gave a happy squeal while clapping her hands. "Okay, I'll leave you alone" she said while heading toward the door.

"Actually, I'll go for a walk" Dipper said, shoving the marker into his pocket and pulling on his jacket before leaving the house.

After wandering the woods for an hour, Dipper came to a clearing. Sitting in the soft grass, he pulled out the marker and stared at the back of his hand. He racked his brain for a good way to start a conversation but came up empty handed. In the end, he just wrote "Hey" on the back of his index finger.

Seconds later, his skin tingled as the word "Hello" appeared in neon blue cursive. Before he could even ask for the stranger's name, the person asked "Where are you from?"

"Gravity Falls" Dipper wrote on the back of his hand.

"So am I" came his response. His heart beat faster. His soulmate lived so close and he never knew it?

Dipper was pulled from his train of thought as more beautiful cursive words appeared on his wrist. "I want to meet you. Could you be at the water tower in an hour?"

Now his heart was practically in overdrive. Gathering his senses, his simply wrote "Yes" before flopping back into the grass. It would only take ten or fifteen minutes to get there so he had plenty of time to waste. Which, of course, meant that he spent the next forty five minutes contemplating what his soulmate looked like.

Straining his eyes to see the time on his watch, Dipper realized how dark it was. Time to get going he thought to himself as he pushed himself off the ground. Pulling out the small flashlight he kept in his pocket, Dipper began picking his way through the trees. Barely ten minutes later, he arrived at the water tower. Shakily grabbing the metal ladder, he began climbing. Once at the top, Dipper walked around the edge to the front of the tower where he got the perfect view of the city and forest. Not to mention the man already seated there. Noticing Dipper's presence, the stranger turned to face him.

Even in the darkness, the man's practically glowing gold iris was striking. He was attractive, definitely eye candy. His outfit was simple yet alluring: black skinny jeans, a yellow tshirt, and a black beanie over his yellow - not blonde, yellow - hair.

Noticing Dipper staring, he said "Hello, my name is Bill."

Though unintentional, Dipper blurted out "You're a guy."

"And I have been for twenty years now" Bill said with a chuckle. He seemed friendly but he had a hint of danger in his eye and Dipper noticed as he sat beside him, hanging his legs over the edge and setting a hand on the railing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that in a bad way" he apologized.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that you've never been with another male" Bill said, staring out over the city. Shaking his head, Dipper stared at his hands in embarrassment.

After stealing several glances at the older male, Dipper finally asked "What happened to your other eye?"

Bill absentmindedly ran his fingertips over the black eye patch on his right eye. "I was born with only one." The two talked for two hours, growing more and more comfortable and laughing at their own stupid jokes. After they'd caught their breath from laughing at one of Bill's jokes, Bill said "So, you seemed pretty surprised that I'm a male. Which means, I have to ask: Are you straight?"

Dipper thought it over carefully before answering. "I've never been with a guy before or really thought about it. I've been with only one girl and... It was nice but... Something was missing."

The two grew quiet as they stared out over the city dotted with lights. "What was your first clue? That something was missing?" Bill finally asked after several silent minutes.

"When we kissed" Dipper replied. "It just felt... Off." Taking one of Dipper's hand in his, Bill gave him a smile.

"Maybe we should kiss. Just to see if it's different for you. I mean, we're supposed to be soulmates so..." Face growing hot, Dipper thought it over. Finding no good reason not to, he finally nodded. "We can stop at any time," Bill reassured him, clearly noticing his shyness.

Scooting closer so their thighs touched, Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist from the side. Dipper turned and slowly wrapped his arms around Bill's neck. The physical contact made their bodies feel electric. Bill leaned in almost all the way, leaving a tiny gap between them as he whispered "Now you kiss me, Pinetree." Blushing at the new nickname, Dipper closed the space between them, pressing their lips together. Their lips moved in sync for a moment before Dipper pulled back.

"So what's the verdict? Better or worse?" Bill asked, studying his soulmate's expression intently with his one golden eye. Instead of answering, Dipper pushed his lips against the older male's.

Lost in the moment, Dipper pulled off Bill's beanie and tangled his fingers in the beautiful soft gold. It was so much better than kissing a girl. This felt right. This felt perfect.

When they finally had to break for air, Bill let out a breathless chuckle. "I'm gonna guess it was better, then."

"So much better" Dipper agreed. Blushing crimson, Dipper rested his head against Bill's neck.

"So we're agreed, then, that we're soulmates?" Bill asked to make sure Dipper was sure of this.

The brunette nodded against Bill's neck before happily mumbling "We're soulmates."


	9. Dipper x Bill [Suicidal Bx]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No death! Yay! By the way, bx stands for behaviour.

The "accident" had been weeks ago but Dipper's neck would still throb from even the slightest touch. He was in the process of trying to slit his throat when Mabel walked in. He managed to shred his vocal cords but nothing more. Now, he wasn't allowed to have sharp objects without supervision. In an attempt to lift his spirits, he decided to go for a walk in the woods. After informing Mabel of his plans, he set out in the forest.

Coming to a beautiful green clearing, Dipper laid back in the soft grass and closed his eyes. An unknown amount of time passed as the sun beat down on him, warming his skin. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake his feeling of utter depression.

Even when an all-too-familiar voice said "Well hello there, Pine Tree," he didn't make a move. The now-human demon huffed before grabbing Dipper's collar and pulling him up. "That's not much of a welcome, now is it?" Not in the mood, Dipper pushed Bill away before glaring at him.

"You're awfully quiet today" Bill observed. Shrugging, Dipper turned to continue walking, trying to ignore the demon that followed. A sudden wave of utter despair washed over Dipper, stopping him in his tracks. He had the urge to cut something and he needed to do it now. Holding up his hands, he stared at the thick blue lines in his wrists. He had no access to sharp objects at home...

Spinning on his heels, Dipper turned to face Bill who floated a few feet above the ground casually. Holding up two fingers, Dipper scissored them to indicate that he wanted a pair of scissors.

Giving him an utterly confused look, Bill finally asked "You want scissors?" Dipper nodded. "Why didn't you just ask?" Bill rhetorically said as he snapped his fingers, the object appearing in his other hand. Dipper reached for them but Bill denied. "Why do you need these?" he teased. Dipper rolled his eyes and shrugged, his fingers absentmindedly drifting to his neck, fingertips ghosting over the scar. It was a quick action and Dipper never even realized he was doing it but Bill noticed.

"What happened to your neck, Pine Tree?" Bill asked.

/Now someone fucking cares Dipper thought to himself. Where was someone who cared when I was depressed? When I started cutting, when I joked about ending myself? When I severed my vocal cords?/ To Dipper's surprise, a look of concern appeared on Bill's face.

"Pine Tree, why didn't you tell anyone how you feel?" Dipper was shocked for a moment before he remembered that Bill could read minds.

Communicating with his thoughts instead of his voice, Dipper thought /It doesn't matter. Never did, never will. Now give me the scissors./

"It does matter. You could have killed yourself."

/Duh, that was the point. Why do you even care? Don't you want me dead anyway?/

"I may be your enemy but that doesn't mean I want you dead."

Bill waved the scissors away, causing them to disappear. "Look, I know better than most that it sucks to be alone but... That's not the answer and you know it." Bill took one of Dipper's hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. "If you needed to talk - or, just, not be alone - would you tell me?" Dipper shrugged but a small nod. Bill smiled - genuinely smiled - before letting go of the other male's hand. Looking down, Dipper found a small object in his palm. It was small and round, black with gold accents such as a triangle on the top.

"If you need me, just click it," Bill said. He was about to leave when Dipper threw his arms around him.

/Thank you./


	10. Link x Sidon [Cross Dressing]

"It's so good to have you staying with us, Link!" Sidon exclaimed, clapping a hand on the hero's shoulder. For the first time in forever, Link was finally able to take a break from his responsibilities. In his free time, he'd decided to spend his time in the Zora's domain.

"Would it be alright if I rested for now?" Link asked as they arrived at the room he would be staying in.

"Of course!" Sidon happily said with a smile. "I'll fetch you for dinner."

Hours later, dinner was ready. As everyone took their place at the long table in the dining hall, Sidon went to fetch Link. Knocking gently on the door, Sidon turned the knob to enter but was stopped in his tracks. Link stood, frozen in front of the mirror, dressed in a knee high purple dress.

The two stood frozen in shock before Sidon finally looked away and said "Dinner is ready" then closed the door and hurried off to the dining hall. Moments later, Link appeared dressed in brown pants and a dark blue shirt. "How was your nap?" Sidon asked as Link took a seat.

"Refreshing," Link replied, face growing hot.

Dinner seemed to drag on forever. When they were finally dismissed, Link approached Sidon. "Uhm, about earlier..." he began.

"Actually, I have something I need to do. Could we continue this conversation later?" Sidon asked. Link gave a half hearted smile and nodded then watched as Sidon disappeared down the long corridor. Wandering around Zora's domain, Link couldn't stop his mind from racing. /He's disgusted with me. He doesn't want to talk to me. Maybe I should leave now.. I guess I'll wait until morning.../

Realizing the time, Link made his way back to his room. Opening the door, he was surprised to find a box on his bed with a tiny box on top. Lowering himself to sink into the fabric of the bed sheet, he picked up the small box and opened it. Shocked, Link removed his earrings and replaced them with the new pearl ones. Shifting his attention to the larger box, he lifted the lid and gasped. Pulling the blue silk from the box, he held it up so he could see the whole thing.

"Do you like it?" The voice tore him from his thoughts and he glanced up at the doorway to find Sidon. "Go on, try it on." Face red, Link went into the bathroom to change. A wide smile broke out on Sidon's face as he saw Link. The elegant dress fit him perfectly. The lack of sleeves and scoop of the neckline revealed his pale skin. This dress was shorter than the last but felt like heaven against Link's skin. Peering into the mirror, Link couldn't tear his eyes away from his reflection.

"Do you like it?" Sidon asked again, stepping up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder, laying his head on Link's other shoulder.

"I love it" Link finally replied before kissing Sidon's cheek.


	11. Link x Ghirahim [Neighbour AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing a mute character using signs so hopefully I got everything right. (I had to research this just to be sure.)
> 
> I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote this. I swear, this has a hint of crack in it.
> 
> Also, have some flustered, OOC Ghirahim
> 
> Requested by @Loz_Fan824 on Wattpad

Even Ghirahim had to admit, this had gotten out of hand. When the stranger had moved in next door, Ghirahim was immediately taken with how attractive he was. Before the man had finished moving in, Ghira had rushed to help him carry in the boxes containing his belongings as well as the furniture. The short, attractive, blonde hair and blue eyed young man had remained silent the entire time and when they had finished, he scribbled something on a piece of paper that he handed to Ghirahim before he retreated back inside.

Before Ghirahim had even stepped foot on his own lawn, he had read the paper twice. It read, "My name is Link. Thank you so much for helping me today! I'd love to have you over for dinner tomorrow night! I'm mute and communicate through sign language, though I can write or type to communicate if you don't know signs. You can text me to confirm our plans at XXX-XXX-XXXX." By the time Ghira had made it back into his own house, he had the phone number committed to memory.

After that, the tall, pale man was constantly trying to find ways to spend time with the other male. At first, it was simple things like texting frequently. But the more enamored Ghirahim became, the more he acted on this feeling. It escalated to hte point that he would sometimes sneak onto his neighbour's porch and ring the bell then give an excuse for what he needed.

"Do you have a hammer I could borrow? I'm doing a bit of remodeling."

"Could I borrow some Tylenol? I have a terrible headache and I ran out."

"I'm getting rid of some clothes and was wondering if you're interested in looking at them."

If you could think of the excuse, Ghirahim had used it. Anything to get a little closer to the golden blonde man. Unfortunately for him, Link had noticed.

/Can you come over tonight? I need to ask you something./

The text had surprised Ghirahim but he was all too happy to comply. When the sun began to go down, he made his way next door. Before he could even knock, the door swung open and Link invited him in.

As the two took a seat on the sofa, Link grabbed the notebook and pen he had sitting on the coffee table and began writing, passing the book to Ghira when he was finished.

"I've noticed you've been... Well, clingy. No offense. Is everything okay?"

/No,/ Ghirahim silently lamented. /I'm hopelessly in love with you./

"Of course! Everything's fine!" he happily replied. Link's eyebrows knitted together as he frowned and began quickly writing, the pen scratching the paper furiously. Though only a few seconds had passed, it was still long enough for Ghirahim's anxiety to spike and he blurted out the first words his mouth would make.

"I'm pregnant!"

The second his mind caught up and realized that he had, indeed, just blurted that out, Ghira was ready to climb into a hole and never again emerge.

As soon as the words were said, Link stopped writing. He may have been born dumb, but he wasn't /dumb/. As his eyes slowly met Ghirahim's, he couldn't stop the smile that worked its way onto his face. Grinning from ear to ear, Link pointed to his chin and twisted his finger, a sign - among many others - that Ghirahim was unfamiliar with. Even though he didn't know the meaning behind the gesture, he became flustered all the same. Sighing, he looked away from the attractive man at his side.

"I just... I didn't mean to say that." Though he didn't look, he thought he saw Link's shoulders shake with laughter. "I really like you. You just... Get me all flustered. I'm sorry if that seems inappropriate. I just... Want to be closer to you."

Link playfully rolled his eyes before hastily writing something on the paper and handing it to Ghirahim.

"Why didn't you just tell me? We could have hung out more. You didn't have to sneak around."

Ghirahim could feel the blood rush to his face as he stumbled over his words and eventually gave up all together.

Still grinning, Link bumped Ghira's arm and made sure he had his attention before slowly signing something he hoped the other would understand. Link pointed to himself before dragging his thumb and middle finger in short strokes over his chest twice then pointing to Ghirahim. At first, he only received a blank stare. He was about to write out what he had said when it finally clicked.

"You like me?" Ghirahim asked, dumbfounded, to which Link nodded. As Ghirahim sat in shock, Link picked up the notebook in his lap and wrote "Maybe we could have dinner together and get to know each other. And get you to stop being so flustered." Ghira had to read the words twice before they actually made sense to his scrambled mind.

"Yeah! Of course!"

Tossing the notebook onto the table, Link grabbed Ghirahim's wrist gently and pulled him to the kitchen to get dinner started.


	12. Requests Still Open

Hey, Jaybird here. Just wanted to say that I'm still accepting requests for oneshots and I'm also accepting music inspired oneshots. So if you have any ideas, you can comment them. Or if you just want something written off of a song, you can comment the song and artist and I'll do that too.

Thanks again!


	13. Ghirahim x Link [Musicians AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by GamerGirl02 on AO3 so thank you! This was fun to write and I can't apologize enough for how long it took.
> 
> Also, not exactly Skyward Sword; more like a combination of several games (between races and setting). Not a modern AU but hopefully still what you wanted. Enjoy.

Every part of Hyrule was unique, from the climate to the produce. There was Zora's Domain which was home to Hyrule's aquatic race, and there was Kakariko Village which produced the biggest, most delicious pumpkins. But one thing that could be found throughout the kingdom was music. From Gerudo Desert to Death Mountain, music was everywhere. To embrace this, the king had decided that a music festival should be held every year.

Once a year, performers and spectators would gather at Hyrule Castle to hear the new music that had been written specifically for the occasion. And every year, the best song would be determined and written down to be preserved for future generations. Because of this tempting prize, it was no surprise that so many new instruments had been invented. The Sheikah alone had developed an impressive number of advanced instruments that only they knew how to play.

As the celebration grew near, Hylians, Rito, Zora, Gorons, Koroks, and Gerudo made their way to the heart of Hyrule.

~

"Isn't it exciting?" Zelda exclaimed as she selected a pumpkin. "In only two days, music will fill the air. I'm so excited! Do you think anyone will be able to beat last year's champion? He's held the title for five years in a row!"

As Link handed the rupees to the shopkeeper, he shrugged. It was true. The winner of the festival for the past five years had been the same person. What Zelda didn't know was that Link intended to change that.

~

"I heard he's been practicing with the Sheikah. Do you think they taught him how to play their instruments?"

"Of course not! They would never teach someone who's not a Sheikah!"

As Link listened to the women argue, he snuck into the castle's kitchen to grab a snack. The Sheikah? Teach an outsider? Now /that/ was an interesting thought.

~

"Hurry, Link! The festival is about to start!" Zelda exclaimed as she grabbed Link's arm and pulled him towards the crowd. The sea of people immediately parted to let the two through. "Aren't you excited?" She whispered as her father gave the introduction he did every year.

Link gave a small nod, not that Zelda noticed. Her eyes were already trained on the stage. It was as if this was the first time she'd ever attended the festival and not, in reality, the tenth time. As the king concluded his introduction and the first performer made her way onto the stage, Zelda's eyes grew wide. Link wasn't sure why Zelda was so captivated by the music, but regardless of the reason, she was.

Performer after performer mounted the stage and played their instruments. Some of the songs were better than others, but all were still wonderful. Link knew it would be difficult for the king and his advisors to pick a winner this year. But still, it wasn't over just yet.

Hours passed with music filling the air. Finally, as the festival seemed to be drawing to a close, a familiar face graced the stage.

Link thought he could hear the groans of the other performers as the king announced, "And now, the returning champion!"

To Link's surprise, the tall, white haired male waited patiently as several foreign instruments were brought onto the stage. In dismay, Link realized that he would be performing with the Sheikah. Though he had not been taught how to play their instruments, he would still have them performing alongside him.

The extravagant, white clad man took a bow as the king said, "Ghirahim, the returning champion, shall be performing once again!" Looking out over the crowd, Link could swear the man looked directly at him as he gave a small smirk; but the action was quick and the look was gone as fast as it had appeared.

Taking a seat behind the piano, Ghirahim began playing. Though the tune sounded simple at first, everyone knew that more would be coming. If the Sheikah were involved, it was bound to be extravagant and over the top. And they were right. Only seconds into the song, the Sheikah instruments were put to use and everyone in the audience was spellbound.

For what seemed like an eternity yet only seconds, the crowd stood in silence and listened to the demon lord and the Sheikah perform. When it was finally over, Ghirahim stood and bowed again. By the time he was on his feet, the crowd had gone wild. Cheering and shouting filled the air as well as chants of, "Ghir-a-him! Ghir-a-him!"

As the man turned to exit the stage, the king announced, "It seems there is one more performer." Everyone turned and began mumbling their surprise. Typically, the last performer was the previous year's champion. Link watched as the Sheikah on the stage adjusted their instruments but remained on the stage. Taking a deep breath, Link pulled his ocarina from his pocket and made his way towards the stage. He could feel thousands of eyes on him as he climbed the stairs beside the stage.

As he passed Ghirahim, he could hear the man quietly mumble, "Good luck. You'll need it." Grounding himself, Link made his way to the center of the stage and looked to the others on the stage to make sure they were ready before he began.

As the first few notes gently drifted through the air, a crack of thunder could be heard overhead. Of course, Link knew that would happen. He just hoped the crowd wouldn't be too upset.

Rain began to pour as Link, along with the Sheikah, continued to play the music. While the crowd had kept reverent silence while Ghirahim played, the opposite occurred while Link played. Thousands of voices began to cheer and yell their praise.

As the music finally began to end, the crowd was still whooping and cheering.

"Well, well. It will be most difficult to decide a winner for this year," the king announced though he was drowned out by the sounds of the crowd.

"Link! Link! Link!" The crowd chanted.

Looking warmly at Link, the king said, "Well, Link. It seems the crowd has spoken." At that, the crowd was in an uproar.

Though Link wasn't sure Ghirahim would understand, he still looked directly at him as he signed, /Thanks for the title./

As he climbed off the stage, he was approached by the tall male. "You just got lucky," Ghirahim sneered, though Link could tell there wasn't any real bite to the words.

/Perhaps,/ Link signed before winking and turning on his heel, ready to find Zelda.

The sword spirit gave a small "Hmph" of defeat but couldn't suppress the smile on his face as he watched the young hero walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested, the song I imagined Ghirahim performing is here:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0PACfEGBqNI
> 
> And Link's is here:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pohfPhH4pqg


	14. Sidon x Link [Siren AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been depressed lately and just needed some happy fluff so take this super self indulgent fluff oneshot.

"My prince, is everything alright?" Prince Sidon turned to find Bazz standing behind him, a slightly concerned look on his face.

"Ah, yes. Everything is fine." Sparing a glance at the East Reservoir Lake, Sidon continued. "I find sleep hard to come by tonight."

"Oh, of course," Bazz replied, his worry seeming to melt away. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"That's quite alright," Sidon answered, turning to face the steep cliffs over which waterfalls cascaded. "I think a walk would do me some good." Without waiting for a reply, he began walking towards the bridge that led to the East Reservoir Lake. As he passed by the public sleeping pools, he spared a glance to find that several of the other Zoras were sound asleep, their young ones by their sides. As Sidon crossed the bridge though, his mind was far from his kingdom and its inhabitants.

Truth be told, he had been kept awake many nights now. This wasn't the regular insomnia that accompanied him when he was stressed because of his duties or when he simply had too much energy to lie down. This was because of the hauntingly beautiful song that had drifted on the wind over the cliffs and waterfalls. At first, the prince had thought that it was another Zora but after asking around the kingdom, he had quickly discovered that he was wrong. This was a new, mysterious voice he had never heard before.

Using the faint voice as his guide, Prince Sidon made his way across the bridge that led to the lake, passing Gaddison on his way.

"Good evening," she quietly uttered, eyes glancing toward the dam before focusing on the prince who bowed his head in recognition but continued on his way.

The stairs that led up to the lake were numerous and Sidon often wished there was a waterfall that he could swim up instead. Nevertheless, this was the fastest way and the less time it took to reach his destination, the better.

As he reached the top of the stairs, the Zoran prince couldn't help but marvel at the exquisiteness of his kingdom. He'd been up here countless times yet every time he became all the more enthralled by the sheer beauty of it. With the full moon hanging in the vast, empty black pit of the universe, plenty of light was cast down to illuminate the landscape, including the surface of the water.

Lost in admiring his surroundings, it took a while before Sidon realized that the singing had stopped. Sharp eyes scanned the cliffs, the water's surface, even the looming figure of Shatterback Point far above before his rings of gold landed on a small figure in the water. With his predatory vision aided by the light from the moon, he could clearly see what appeared to be a Hylian.

"Hey there!" Sidon called out. The figure turned to acknowledge him and seemed to freeze in place for a moment before disappearing under the water's surface. "Wait!" He called out, hoping he hadn't scared the stranger away.

The large Zora stood there examining his options before deciding that, if the stranger had wanted his company, he would have approached him. As he turned to leave, he heard a noise behind him and turned back to find the top of a head sticking out of the water. Everything below the nose was hidden in the water but from what Sidon could see, the stranger was most definitely a Hylian. From the looks of it, a male Hylian. His light sapphire eyes shone even in the lack of light and the moon light illuminating his damp, golden hair only added to his beauty.

Moving slowly as to not scare him off, Prince Sidon knelt down and reached his hand out. The male took his hand, placing the other on the end of the dock and pulling himself up. Resting his elbows on the polished luminous stone walkway, he rested his head on his arms, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Hello young one. Pardon the entrance, but you're a Hylian, aren't you?" Sidon inquired. The mysterious male offered no reply, only continued to stare at Sidon with his blue eyes. His lack of response led the prince to believe that he, in fact, had no idea what was being asked.

Pointing to himself, the red Zora said, "I am Sidon, the Zora prince."

The quiet stranger watched him a moment longer before pointing to himself and quietly saying, "Link."

"Your name is Link?" Sidon asked, a large, toothy smile on his face. Gently returning the smile, the man nodded.

"Are you the one that's been singing?" the prince asked, subconsciously leaning closer. Link nodded before gently taking the other's large, clawed hand and setting it against his throat. Feeling such a small creature put such trust in him (combined with the feeling of the blood rushing beneath the frail skin below his fingers) made the Zora's eyes dilate. To his surprise, Link didn't pull away. If anything, he seemed more excited by his obvious effect on the prince.

Taking both red hands in his, Link harshly tugged the Zora forward. Without an opportunity to catch himself, Sidon tumbled into the water. At first, he feared he had landed on Link. But a quick look around told him that the male was nowhere to be seen. While he admittedly had a limited knowledge of Hylians, he knew that their swimming abilities were supremely limited. At best, he had two or three minutes before he would need to surface for air.

Feeling a harsh tap to his back, Sidon spun around to find something quite unexpected. A thorough understanding of Hylian anatomy was not needed to know that Hylians had two legs, not a tail resembling a fish. Yet there it was. The skin below Link's belly button gradually faded to brilliant sapphire scales that closely resembled the colour of his eyes. Gently taking one of Link's arms, he pulled him forward and looked beneath his arm. As expected (or perhaps, it should have been unexpected), gills lined his sides.

It was no wonder now why he hadn't answered Sidon's question. He probably had no idea what a Hylian was.

Leaning forward, Link ran his hand over Sidon's crest. His eyes seemed to ask a question that he didn't want to verbalize but he had no need to. Sidon knew exactly what the question was.

"My biology is... strange, I suppose, when compared to yours."

Link simply smiled before tapping the prince on the shoulder and taking off. Without encouragement (for none was needed), Sidon followed close behind. He could have easily passed him but that would have spoiled the fun. As Link reached the edge of the lake closest to Shatterback Point, he began to slow down. Finally, at the water's edge, Link pulled himself out to sit on the rocky bank, Sidon following suit. The two sat in silence, listening to the sound of crickets and the occasional owl before Link began to hum.

"What is that song you keep singing?" Sidon asked.

Link's face turned a light shade of red before slowly replying, "There was a girl who used to come to the lake often. She looked a lot like you.. but smaller. She taught it to me. But I haven't seen her in..." Link stared at his hands, trying to count on the days, weeks, months, years on his hands. He quickly gave up and shrugged his shoulders.

"Was her name Mipha?" Sidon gently asked to which Link quickly nodded.

"She was my sister," the Zora explained. "She died many years ago."

Link seemed to consider this before his eyes lit up and he held up one finger - the only sign Sidon got - before he dove under the water. Moments later, he surfaced with a shiny object in his hands. Carefully holding the object, he held it out to Sidon. The bright moonlight caught the blue jewel that hung in the shape of a tear drop, illuminating the beautiful piece of jewelry. Several blue sapphires were framed by silver. The necklace was truly beautiful and much too small for any Zora. Except, perhaps, Mipha.

"Did she make this for you?" the prince asked. Link nodded. "It's exquisite." Taking the necklace from Link, Sidon fastened it around it's owners neck. Taking a moment to admire Link, Sidon finally said, "It matches your eyes perfectly."

Link's face turned a dark shade of pink which, unfortunately for him, was obvious in the light of the moon. Sidon, however, had no idea what the action meant.

As Link resumed humming the song, Sidon made sure to pay close attention. After only moments, Link abruptly stopped.

"What is it?" the prince asked.

"There was something she used to do," Link slowly said, each word pronounced carefully, as if he were unsure of what he was saying. And for all Sidon knew, that was precisely the case. "May I?" Link asked. Though unsure of what was going to happen, the Zora consented.

Leaning forward slowly, Link pulled Sidon downed closer to his level before nuzzling against his crest. This was an action that Sidon was familiar with. It was the Zora's way of showing love. Though, because it was typically done between lovers, Sidon had never done it himself. Eyes wide, the prince watched the young male nuzzle against him. His eyes were closed and a happy smile was on his face. As they pulled away, Sidon was baffled. How was he supposed to explain to Link the action's implications?

"I know what it means," Link said as the Zora was left scrambling for a way to explain. "I apologize if that was too bold."

"Not at all!" the stunned prince blurted out.

Smiling brightly, Link let out a relieved sigh. "Good."

After Sidon had repositioned himself to the two were sitting side by side, Link leaned his head against the Zora's side and closed his eyes. Side by side, the two sat together - Link singing, and Sidon listening.


	15. Jay x Alex [Why Are You Crying?] {NSFW}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my first smut but I don't specialize in this area. I mostly do fluff and angst. Bear with me for this shit show.

In all honesty, Jay wasn't too sure how they had ended up like this. It had started out with a simple invitation to hang out but, one and a half movies later, here they were. Alex was straddling Jay, kissing him slowly, without a sense of urgency. Jay's hands were hesitant at first but, soon enough, they were gently gripping Alex's hips, thumbs pressing in to the skin that was exposed. Though Jay wasn't sure what had brought this on, he joyfully welcomed it.

Their passionate kiss continued as Alex's hands drifted down to the edge of Jay's shirt. Jay pulled away long enough to let out a soft sigh as his boyfriend's long, cold fingers brushed against his skin. An obvious shudder ran through his body as Alex let out a small chuckle.

"Having fun?" Alex asked in a teasing tone.

"Loving the view," Jay shyly commented, bringing a surprised blush to the taller male's face. Bending back down, Alex resumed placing kisses on Jay's hot skin. Each press of lips against him left his skin cool and damp. However, the sensation lasted for only a moment before his skin was heating back up.

"Alex," Jay finally panted, hands gripping Alex's thighs tightly. "I need more."

"Are you sure you're ready?" Alex asked, suddenly serious. He knew how shy Jay was and didn't want to push him to do something he wasn't ready for.

"I'm sure," Jay confided, rubbing his hands up and down Alex's chest in a reassuring gesture as he leaned in for a kiss which Alex happily gave him. "I'm not ready to go all the way... but I do want to keep going," Jay softly admitted once they broke apart. In return, Alex offered only a soft smile as his hands drifted down to Jay's chest, rubbed over his stomach, and finally settled at his hips.

"Let me know if it gets to be too much," Alex said as his palm pressed into the front of Jay's jeans. Jay let out a shaky sigh as his partner's cold fingers began to undo his belt and pull down his zipper. He watched the hands carefully until they began to tug down his pants and boxers. When he quickly averted his gaze, his boyfriend made sure to ask if he was okay with this.

"Yeah," Jay whispered, looking Alex in the eyes. "It's just embarrassing."

"You don't need to be embarrassed. I love all of you. From here..." Alex kissed his forehead. "...To here..." He ran his fingers over Jay's foot which elicited a laugh from him. "...And everything in between." With that, he crawled down to kneel in the floor in front of him and pressed his surprisingly warm lips against the tip of Jay's hard cock.

Jay drew in a harsh breath as the male between his legs gave him an unreadable look before slowly taking in more of him. At about half way, he stopped and began to slowly drag his tongue across the underside of his length as he began to bob his head.

"Ahh," Jay quietly moaned as he reached his hand down and ran his fingers over Alex's cheek. The man gave a small hum of approval which drug a not-so-quiet moan from his partner. Jay's other hand came to rest on Alex's head, gently gripping his hair to encourage him.

Glancing up through his eyelashes, Alex couldn't deny that he was loving the view. His love was already falling apart and they had just started. It was obvious that he wouldn't last long but that was alright.

Pulling up, Alex gave a few gentle licks to the head before going back down, taking more than before. A strangled moan escaped Jay which only encouraged him to keep going because, /damn, those noises/. He never wanted to stop hearing them. Taking what he couldn't fit into his mouth into his hand, he began pumping the rest of his length slowly. Jay made another noise that sounded almost like a hiccup... Almost as if he were crying...

Alex pulled off and looked up to find tears rolling down Jay's face.

"Jay, baby, what's wrong?" Alex asked, his voice pure concern.

"P-Please don't stop," Jay quietly begged to Alex's surprise. Gently pushing Alex's head with one hand, he guided him back to his previous position. As Alex resumed licking up and down his shaft, Jay's eyes rolled back and the tears flowed faster. It didn't hurt, God no. It was the best thing Jay had ever felt. As Alex continued, Jay felt a familiar feeling pooling in his lower gut. He knew he wouldn't last long but was in too much ecstasy to care.

"Please Alex. I'm so close. Ohh God! Please Alex! Alex!" Jay was downright sobbing at this point. If he had had any semblance of coherency, he would have, no doubt, been embarrassed beyond belief. But at this point, he didn't care one bit.

It only took a few more strokes for Jay to come all over Alex's hand. As he slowly came down from the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced, he went limp against the couch. His eyes closed and he only noticed that Alex had moved from between his legs when he felt him flop down beside him. As his eyes opened, he realized that his hand was clean. He must have gotten up to wash it. It took, still, a few more moments before he took notice that Alex was hard.

"Sorry," he shyly apologized as he reached for Alex's belt but his hand was swatted away.

"This was about you. I'm alright, Jay." He knew his partner was about to protest, so he continued with, "Jay, I like making you feel good. It makes me feel good. You can help me out another time, okay? Besides, you did more damage than you might think." At the end of that sentence, he winked. Confused, Jay looked down to see a wet stain on the front of Alex's jeans. Now /that/ had him blushing.

"Are you alright though?" Alex asked, wiping his thumbs over Jay's cheeks which were dripping wet. "Was that too intense? You can always tell me to stop."

Jay sniffed before laughing. "No, that was perfect. I think you might be /too/ good at it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First smut I've ever written that I actually like. Wow.
> 
> (*cough* Consent and crying are my kinks *cough* ಠ‿↼ )


	16. Alex x Jay [You Are The Ark]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka: Jay is terrified and Alex is just an angry man who doesn't know how to comfort anyone. But it's plot (??? Maybe???) with happy reassurance so... Do with that what you will.

"Alex?" Jay called loudly through the trees. He had been wandering around the woods for awhile, trying to find some sign of Alex. The two had arranged to meet at Rosswood over an hour before but he had yet to show up. His car was absent from the parking lot and Jay had had no contact with him for over a month. Which, as of lately, was to be expected. Every so often, Jay would receive a call from Alex telling him to meet up with him somewhere. This time, he was instructed to meet Alex at Rosswood. Before Jay could get a word in, Alex had hung up. Still willing to play his game, Jay had arrived at the park early and had waited for almost an hour and a half without a sign of Alex before he had grabbed his camera off the dash of his car and entered the forest via the walking trails.

The sun directly overhead, Jay didn't need to look at his watch to know that it was around noon time. But despite the warm sun shining down on him, the thick jacket pulled over his shoulders, and the lack of wind, the air was still freezing cold. Most of the leaves on the trees surrounding him had already turned orange then brown and were now resting on the floor of the forest.

"Where is he?" Jay mumbled to himself as he wandered deeper through the woods. At first, he had stuck to the trails as he wandered. But the farther in he went, the farther from the trails he strayed until he had no idea where he was.

A noise from ahead of him immediately had the hairs on the back of his neck standing at attention. Picking up the pace, Jay made sure to point his camera in the direction of the disruptance. For the next stretch of time, his surroundings were quiet, save for the occasional bird or squirrel.

By the time Jay reached an unfamiliar (and, for a reason he couldn't quite put his finger on, chilling) tunnel, he was almost certain someone was following him. Though he would normally dismiss it as his paranoia, he knew that he could never be too careful, especially when he was in the middle of an unfamiliar forest and waiting on Alex. Making sure to capture everything on his handheld camera, Jay made his way over halfway down the tunnel before he heard footsteps fast approaching from behind. He turned just in time to be tackled to the ground by the man in the white mask.

"Tim!" Jay yelled as he was pinned under the man on top of him. In his confusion, it only vaguely registered in his brain that a gunshot had gone off. With a surge of adrenaline, Jay managed to push the masked Tim off of him and awkwardly stumbled to his feet. His camera had been abandoned to the concrete but, for once, he wasn't thinking of his camera.

"Alex, what are you doing?!" Jay shouted at the man whose gun was still pointed at him, causing said man to narrow his eyes.

"Whose side are you on, Merrick?" Alex sneered, glancing at the masked man standing behind Jay. Before Jay could answer, something over Alex's shoulder caught his attention. Alex must have noticed the shift in attention because he slowly turned to look over his shoulder, quickly scanning the area before focusing back on the two before him.

"This is the only time I'm saying this, Jay, so listen carefully. That is no longer Tim. Tim is gone. So you need to forget everything you knew about him. He's dead. And that," he said, gesturing with his raised gun toward the silent masked man, "is not on your side. Teaming up with him won't get you anywhere. You need to come to your senses and realize that before it's too late."

"You're wrong, Alex. Tim is still in there. I know it."

"Oh my god," Alex laughed out in a harsh, mocking tone. "You still think you can save him, don't you?" Though phrased as a question, his tone conveyed the statement as more of an accusation. Jay's embarrassed glance off to the side accompanied by his lack of response only added gasoline to the fire.

Cocking his gun back, Alex pointed it directly at Jay's chest. "This is all your fault," he growled as he pulled the trigger. Tim (or whoever Tim now was) tackled Jay to the floor to avoid the bullet. What neither of them were prepared for was the arrival of their savior.

As Alex pulled the trigger, the hooded man rushed him, jerking his arm up to shoot at the concrete ceiling of the tunnel. The echo of the shot alone had Jay's ears ringing, disorienting him for a moment. Once Alex had been wrestled to the ground, Tim abandoned Jay to help his partner in crime. The masked one sat on his chest and pinned Alex's arms beside his head, his iron grip quickly cutting off the blood flow to his hands while the hooded one wrestled the gun from him. Alex squirmed and thrashed, desperately trying to push Tim off of him, but several kicks to the ribs quickly drained the fight from him.

As if in a trance, Jay simply crawl closer to watch what was happening. When he came within Alex's peripheral vision, the man cast him a look through the broken glass of his wire frames. The look on his face was, perhaps, the most surprising thing about the whole ordeal. Though a great deal of rage and raw hatred still remained in his eyes, it seemed to take a backseat to the fear that was now evident.

"Jay, what have you done?" Alex wheezed from under Tim, a trickle of blood running from his mouth and down the side of his face. His head tilted to the other side, going limp as he closed his eyes. "You've ruined everything," he mumbled, his voice barely over a whisper. After a few silent seconds, his head lolled back to the side to face Jay again. "You've led them to the ark."

Though Jay himself didn't know it was even possible, his heartbeat picked up at that statement.

"Alex, what is the ark?"

Alex and Jay both glanced at the two silent figures who loomed over the both of them but they seemed perfectly content to watch the scene play out. For now.

"You never got it, did you?" Alex rhetorically asked.

Jay's eyes suddenly lit up with realization. "It's you."

Alex chuckled (well, as much as one possibly can while they slowly suffocate under the weight of another) as his head rolled back so he was staring at the masked face that hovered above him. Though it looked like he was addressing Tim, Jay knew he was still talking to him.

"You really are dense."

"Wait, are you saying that... I'm..." Alex turned back to Jay as the hooded man knelt down and pressed the barrel of the gun to his temple. "Game over," Alex mumbled before the trigger was pulled.

Jay couldn't breathe. He felt like something was wrapped around his throat, extracting every bit of air from his lungs. As his eyes slowly, oh so slowly, adjusted to the darkness around him, Jay realized he was in his motel room. Had it actually happened or was it all a dream? Waking up in a motel room never meant that the things prior to waking up were a dream, a lesson which Jay had learned many times.

Alex wasn't exactly a trustworthy person; another lesson Jay had learned from experience. Regardless, he didn't hesitate to pick up his phone off the nightstand and dial Alex's number. As expected, he didn't answer. Dead or alive, Alex never answered his phone, not for Jay at least. That didn't stop him from dialing the number so many times that he was beginning to suspect that it might not have been a dream.

Nearing a panic attack, Jay was on the seventeenth call attempt when Alex finally answered.

"Goddamn it, Jay! It's three in the morning! You might not work, but some people still do!" Alex shouted on the other end of the call. He was okay. He wasn't dead.

Alex might have been a shitty script writer, control-freak director, short tempered asshole, but he didn't deserve to die.

"Jay, what is so damn important?" Alex asked with unconcealed anger.

"I just needed to make sure you were okay," Jay whispered, a few tears sliding down his face. Why was he so worked up over this? Probably because his slipping sanity made it almost impossible to recognize the difference between his imagination and reality.

Alex let out a loud sigh and remained quiet for a few seconds before replying, "Jay, I'm fine. Alright?" Jay remained silent. "Look, how about we go get coffee or lunch tomorrow? Maybe take your mind off all the shit going on." Jay took a moment to level his breathing before agreeing. "Alright. Well, I'll call you in the morning, okay? Just, try to get some sleep."

After the two hung up, Jay returned his phone to the nightside table and burrowed under the covers. Though Alex was a shady character, to put it simply, nothing cheered Jay up more than talking to him. That, Jay suspected, might not be a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Alex might have been a shitty script writer..." - indeed  
"...control-freak director..." - for sure  
"...short tempered asshole..." - obviously  
"...but he didn't deserve to die." - I mean... it depends on what your conspiracy theory is.
> 
> Also, I'm a multishipper. Depending on the mood, I like Jam, Brim, Brilex, Jaylex, Bray (is that even what it's called???), or Timlex. But you'd never know that since I've only written Jaylex... Whoops.


	17. Ben Drowned x Eyeless Jack [New Piercings]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short oneshot that I wrote over a year ago but never thought to post. Whoops.

With no assignments to be completed (and having grown bored of the video game he was playing), Ben had nothing to do. Though few others were home, he decided to find someone to ease the boredom. Searching the whole house, the only person, he soon discovered, was Eyeless Jack. Pushing open the door to Jack's room, he was met with a surprising (though not unwelcome) sight: Jack, standing in front of his mirror, shirtless.

"Oh, hey," Jack said once he noticed Ben. As he turned, something caught Ben's attention. The glint of metal on Jack's chest...

"Did you get nipple piercings?" Ben asked in surprise. Jack gave a shy nod before grabbing his shirt off the bed; he was stopped by Ben asking, "Can I see them?"

Bare chested, Jack turned to face the short blonde boy. With Ben staring at his chest, Jack's face grew hot. A long moment passed before Ben finally said, "That's hot." Before Jack could reply, Ben ran out.

"Well then. That was... Unexpected," Jack murmured to himself as he pulled on his shirt.


	18. Jay x Tim/Masky [Feral]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short oneshot that I wrote forever ago. I wanted to add more to it but... eh.

He had been chasing the masked man for months. Only once had he gotten close and that had ended in Jay being covered in scratches. Everytime they had an encounter, it always occurred to Jay how feral the man had become. And this particular day was no exception.

The building had been abandoned years ago and now sat in a state of dilapidation. This wasn't Jay's first visit and it probably wouldn't be the last. Tim had brought him there a few weeks before but they left before Jay could do much. Without someone there to stop him, Jay searched every room of the abandoned...school? Hospital? He wasn't entirely sure. He thought Tim had called it a hospital.

After every room had been searched, Jay returned to what appeared to be a secretary's desk and hopped up onto the counter. Resting his head in his hands, Jay closed his eyes and lost himself to his thoughts. Almost an hour had passed when he finally lifted his head. He was about to return to his car when his body froze.

Squatted down in front of him a few feet away was the masked man. When Jay moved his hand to grip the counter's edge, a low, threatening growl emitted from the man's throat. Jay immediately retreated, resting both hands in his lap. The growling stopped as his head cocked to the side. Jay slowly reached a single hand out and held it with his palm extended in an open gesture. The masked male lowered to his knees before ever so slowly crawling on hands and knees to where Jay sat. He watched as the feral being sat back on his knees. His muscles remained tense but he showed no intentions of engaging in combat.

Carefully, as to not frighten him off, Jay lowered his hand back to his lap. While the rest of his body tried to remain still, the frantic pace of his heart set his hands shaking. All efforts to keep his eyes trained on something else - anything else - went out the window the second he felt something touch his leg.

Immediately Jay's eyes tore themselves from their previous focus on the wall to stare down over the edge of the counter. There, pressed against his calf, was the man's head. With a trembling hand, Jay reached down and set his hand on the man's head. When he failed to get a reaction, Jay ran his shaking fingers through the mysterious person's thick, dark hair. Though it was quiet, an almost inaudible noise, the man let out a soft, content sigh. And Jay's trained ears picked up the sound immediately. This one small action was what made Jay realize something.

Human contact; wanting, /craving/, the physical contact and companionship of another human was one way he knew the man was still just that. No matter how feral he acted, he still needed to be with, to be felt by another person. And though he knew he shouldn't - he should run, unmask him, incapacitate him, /something/ - Jay was perfectly content to give him that companionship.


	19. Christmas Updates Coming

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I'll have updates for a few of my stories by the end of the week. I guess you can consider them Christmas or New Years updates. Among the updates will be another yaoi oneshot, probably another chapter of "My Past Is Our Present" (if you haven't checked that out, maybe consider doing so), and I'll also be adding another story for my Legend of Zelda drabbles.

Also, listening to people talk about how many books they've read this year made me realize how many I haven't. I've spent this year writing instead of reading which has prompted me to start a writing goal for next year. By December 31, 2020, I want to have written 100,000 words. It's not too big of a goal and I hope to achieve it. I'll be graduating high school and celebrating my 18th birthday next year so we'll see how much I achieve.

As always, thanks for reading. You guys inspire me to continue writing. Whether it's because you write fanfiction yourself or because you've simply read mine, you guys inspire me and I want to thank you.

I wish you guys a happy new year and Christmas, if that's what you plan to celebrate. Regardless of what you celebrate, I wish you peeps well.


	20. Link x Kafei [Same Time Tomorrow]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soulmate AU: Your hair is a natural colour when you’re closest to your soulmate, but as you go farther away, the roots turn grey.
> 
> Modern AU  
Boy, Kafei has no idea how to romance but he tries and for that, we give him points.  
Also, this ship has hardly any content and it makes me sad.  
Also also, I like the idea of Kafei having a Keaton hoodie.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love your hair, but have you ever considered dying it? It being grey all the time makes you look like an old man.” These were the first encouraging words of the morning Link was gifted with.

Heaving a sigh, he replied, “And what happens if I meet my soul mate but don’t know they’re the one? It’d be your fault because you told me to dye my hair.” For this, Riju didn’t have a response. She knew he was right but he was already in his mid twenties and had yet to find his soul mate. In her opinion, that was far too long to wait; but as always, she (mostly...) kept her mouth shut about it and simply nodded her head in a dismissive gesture.

“I have to go. I’m going to be late for work. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“You work from home,” Riju retorted, giving him a suspicious look.

“Yes, and time is money. So, same time tomorrow?” Link waited for the nod before grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

♪ ♪ ♪

Sleep was an elusive being to Link. Even though he had gotten a prescription to help him sleep, it seemed like the pills never did anything. That night was no exception. After taking the pills and lying down, Link’s mind continued to race like it always did. Two hours had passed and he still felt as awake as ever. Cursing his foul luck, Link rolled over to face the wall and forced his eyes to close. Though he could close his eyes, he couldn’t stop his mind from running a mile a minute. Tonight’s topic seemed to revolve around the conversation he had had with Riju that morning.

What would she be like? Would her hair be grey as well until they met? Did she wonder what he was like? Did she even think about him? Groaning, Link threw a pillow over his face and tried to force his body to relax, willing sleep to overtake him.

♪ ♪ ♪

“Every time I see you, you look more and more like a zombie. Seriously, when’s the last time you actually slept more than two hours?” Riju wasted no time in assaulting Link with the questions that always seemed to pour from her at their morning meeting for breakfast. “Y’know, your soul mate’s not going to want someone who-“

Link had had enough. She had finally crossed the line and judging by her pause, she knew it. Pushing himself back from the table, Link grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder as he headed for the door. He knew the people at the other tables in the restaurant were looking at him but he chose to ignore them.

“Link, wait! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” The door closed behind him, cutting off whatever rambling excuse she was trying to make. He loved her, he really did. They had been best friends since their sophomore year of high school and ever since then, he had listened to her drone on and on about finding his soul mate. She knew there were certain things she shouldn’t say, that Link was growing increasingly tired of listening to her ramble on, but she only meant well. Of course, hell is filled with good intentions.

♪ ♪ ♪

The time on the clock had just changed, signaling that it was already three a.m. As always, Link was no closer to sleep than he had been two hours ago. Sitting at his desk with the lamp on, Link sat quietly in the dimly lit room, trying to force his mind to shut down. He wouldn’t even mind passing out at the desk, as long as he got some sleep. Resting his forehead against his arms, he let his head rest on the table and his eyes slip shut.

The sound of a pot hitting the tile floor was what jolted Link out of his sleep. His eyes rushed to the clock to find that he had been asleep for a mere ten minutes. Letting out a soft, disappointed sigh, Link spun his chair around and crept to his bedroom door. The rest of the lights in the apartment were off, casting the entire house into darkness. Grabbing his knife out of the top drawer of his nightstand, Link turned to the hall and crept silently towards the kitchen. On the other side of the wall he could hear quiet shuffling and muffled movements. Peering around the corner, he could barely make out a dark figure moving around. Before he could think of the next move to make, the figure turned to face him and immediately fled towards the dining room.

“Hey!” Link yelled after them, wasting no time in following. Before he could catch up, though, the person had escaped through the back door and down the porch steps. Scanning over the yard, the figure was nowhere to be found. It was as if they had disappeared into thin air.

♪ ♪ ♪

“Someone broke into my apartment last night,” Link said once Riju had given him a chance to speak. He knew he couldn't stay mad at her for long and she knew it as well. After a long apology, and several hugs, they were back on good terms.

For once, she was stunned into silence. “They must have really wanted it, seeing as how I’m on the second floor,” Link added.

“Someon- What? Someone broke in? That’s preposterous! Did you call the cops?” Riju panicked. Only now did it occur to Link that perhaps he should have done that; at the least, he should have been more concerned.

“Well, no. I…I didn’t think about that.”

“How did you not think about that!” Riju exclaimed.

“I don’t know! I just didn’t! But he didn’t take anything so it’s not a big deal. I probably just forgot to lock the back door. It won’t happen again.”

“It better not. And remember this important number: nine one one!” Riju sarcastically replied in exasperation. How could her friend be so careless?

Rolling his eyes, Link said, “Yeah, yeah, I got it.” In all honesty, he wasn’t concerned. The person would be a fool to return.

♪ ♪ ♪

One in the morning should have felt really late or perhaps, really early. Either way, it didn’t to Link. Midnight had come and gone and he was wide awake. An average night consisted of three hours of sleep, four if he was lucky. But at one a.m. he was standing in front of the mirror beside his desk and staring at his hair, practically analyzing every strand. Why grey? Why can’t I just meet her? Where is she? What is she waiting for? Maybe I have to make the first move… But I don’t even know where to start… I wonder what colour my hair is naturally…

Link’s breath hitched and caught in his throat, refusing to move. Right before his eyes, his hair began to change colour. Starting at the ends, it slowly transformed to a light blonde. If his mind had been racing before, it was moving at the speed of light now. With his eyes glued to his reflection, he didn’t even notice the person standing in the doorway behind him. When he finally did notice, his chest felt unbearably tight; taking a deep, shaky breath, he slowly turned around to face the person.

It was a man, no older than himself, dressed in black and dark grey. His hood was pulled up, fingerless black gloves covered his hands, and the bottom half of his face was covered by some type of mask. The man stared intently at Link as he pulled his hood back, revealing part of his face. Like Link, the roots of his hair were grey but the rest of it was purple.

Link knew he should be terrified. He had no idea who this man was, not to mention the fact that he had just broken into his house two nights in a row. But as he stared at the man, he couldn’t help but feel a different kind of panic.

“Your hair,” he managed to wheeze out. The man glanced up at Link’s hair before looking past him, peering into the mirror.

“I know,” he said. His voice was surprisingly pleasant and distantly familiar.

“But… We can’t be…” Link wasn’t sure exactly what to say and in his moment of anxiety, he blurted out, “I don’t like guys.”

The man gave him a sarcastic look, quirking his eyebrow in a teasing manner, before quietly saying, “Obviously.” Link felt like he needed to defend himself but the man denied him the chance. “I’m not… I’m not a bad guy, if that’s what you’re thinking. I wasn’t breaking in to steal your stuff or harm you.”

“Then what were you doing sneaking around my kitchen last night?” Link asked doubtfully.

“I was looking,” he simply replied. “I know this sounds farfetched but just hear me out. I saw you in that restaurant the other morning. Uhm… I can’t remember what it’s called. You were sitting with a girl? And when I walked by, your hair turned blonde. At first, I thought it might have been someone else so I sat down and had my breakfast. When I walked by you again on my way back to the counter, it happened again.”

“Why wouldn’t my friend have said anything then?” If nothing else, Link was grasping at straws. It wasn’t that the story didn’t sound farfetched, because it definitely did, but he just needed confirmation that it was false.

“She was looking in her bag the first time. The second time, she had gone to the restroom, I believe.”

“Then why didn’t you approach me like any normal person would?”

“Because walking up to you and saying ‘By the way, I just walked by you and your hair changed colour so we’re soul mates. Just wanted to let you know. Have a nice day!’ isn’t the correct way to address this situation.”

“Oh, and breaking into my house is!” Silence followed Link’s statement as the man shifted uncomfortably.

“Well… It seemed romantic at the time…” At that, Link wasn’t sure what to say. If he was telling the truth, then truly he was just trying to be romantic. The problem was, he had no idea how to. But there was also the fact that Link wasn’t interested in guys. Right? He wasn’t so sure anymore. If you’d asked him before, he would have held strongly to the fact that he was only intrigued by women. But now, staring at the enchanting yet awkward man in front of him, he felt a new kind of intrigue.

It was true that he had thought about the possibility of dating men; towards the end of high school, he had mildly fooled around with other guys. "Experimented" was the word Link would use to describe those encounters. Nothing serious, though he hadn't been turned off to the idea of it becoming serious.

Finally, Link closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. “Look, I’m willing to try this. Obviously, we’re supposed to be together…I guess. At least, I’ve never heard of anyone getting the wrong soul mate. But if we’re going to do this, let’s try a less creepy approach. How about breakfast tomorrow?”

The man’s eyes seemed to light up. “You really mean that?” Link nodded. The man seemed taken aback by the proposal. “Okay, okay. Yeah, yeah let’s do that!”

“Alright, well, good. Now go home and go to sleep. You shouldn’t be up this late anyway.” Link almost laughed at himself for saying something so hypocritical. Though he couldn’t see his mouth under the mask, he could tell by his words that the man was smiling.

“Alright. I’ll you tomorrow then.” He turned to leave before stopping in the doorway and turning to face Link again. “By the way, my name is Kafei.”

Before Link could comment or give his name in return, the man was down the hall and out the back door.

♪ ♪ ♪

“So… I met someone,” Link began the morning conversation.

Riju gave him a sly smile before saying, “And what colour is her hair?” Before Link could reply, he felt arms wrap around his neck lightly in a gentle hug and a face nudge his hair.

“His hair’s purple,” Link responded as he turned to greet his newly found soul mate. The look of shock on Riju’s face was priceless.

Turning to examine his new boyfriend in the light of day, Link noticed how different his apparel was compared to the night before. Instead of being dressed in all black and carrying an air of mystery about him, he simply looked like any other person. His black jeans had been replaced with regular navy jeans, his black mask was missing, and his black hoodie was replaced by a yellow one. On the end of the sleeves, the yellow faded to black. A quick glance behind him proved that the hood also had yellow and black fox-like ears attached to it. Everything about him was bright and happy. Even his brightly coloured hair seemed to shine in the sunlight that filtered in through the windows.

“But, I thought you didn’t-" Riju began.

“Oh, he doesn’t,” Kafei chimed in, nudging Link’s side playfully with a goofy smile on his face as he took a seat beside him. “But there’s an exception to every rule, I suppose.”


	21. Tim/Masky x Brian/Hoodie [Take It Out On Me] {NSFW}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Marble Hornets, not Creepypasta, but since both Tim and Brian are in their other personality, they're going to be referred to as Masky and Hoodie.
> 
> I was spending time with friends all weekend and didn't get to write AT ALL so when I got back, I sat down to write and had no inspiration. I tried writing for "Entry #12050104001305", "My Past Is Our Present", and "Indomitable Ferity" but couldn't get anything flowing. I even went back to all of the oneshots I've started but haven't finished yet and I couldn't think of anything. So of course, I managed to crank out a smut oneshot. How wonderful.
> 
> I haven't beta read this so get ready for that.
> 
> Title taken from the song "Fuck Away The Pain" by Divide The Day.

To say that Masky was pissed was an understatement. It had been a few days since Alex had busted his leg with a block of cement, but his anger had yet to subside. The injury was wrapped in a strip of cloth, but every little movement hurt, every limping step was agony. He knew that the bone was never going to heal right but that was a problem for a later time. Right then, all he wanted was to take out his frustration on someone, something, anything.

After the attack, Masky had laid in the tiny abandoned building. The pain had been overwhelming and he had blacked out when he stood up. Making it back to Rosswood had been difficult and he had both blacked out and thrown up on the journey, but he had somehow made it.

Days had passed and Masky had remained stationary. His back was propped up against one side of the red tower, his legs spread out before him. The sky was clouded over, blocking out the sun and threatening rain, but he didn't care. Even if it did rain, it wasn't like he could go much of anywhere.

Silently, a familiar figure crept toward Masky. Though he didn't have the advantage of trees upon reaching the clearing of grass, his presence remained unnoticed until he was mere feet away. When Masky finally noticed him, he shot him a quick glance before his unfocused eyes shifted back to the blur of trees. His anger still burned just as hot as before and he knew he should keep his distance from his partner. Hoodie was the only person he had and upsetting or hurting him would do neither of them any good.

A gloved hand grabbed Masky's wrist and his eyes snapped back to the other man, his vision in clear focus and his anger flaring. It was nearly impossible to tell with the mask concealing his face, but Masky could judge from Hoodie's grip that he was trying to tell him something. His grip tightened, fingers digging almost painfully into his wrist.

The pain in his leg flared, but it was momentarily overridden by the adrenaline surge of anger. Masky's hands grabbed both of Hoodie's wrists, yanking him forward. Though normally composed, ready for combat, and always two steps ahead, Hoodie was thrown off balance by the sudden attack and fell forward, masked faces colliding as he landed on top of Masky. Masky's rough hands grabbed every part of Hoodie, repositioning him until he was satisfied with the way they were sitting. Hoodie straddled Masky, his muscles tense and his entire weight balanced on his knees.

Hoodie had initially expected Masky's actions to be challenge, that even though he was incapacitated, he was trying to fight. It seemed that the complete opposite was true. Masky was angry as hell and it showed in the hold he had on Hoodie's hips, but he wasn't going to try and fight.

Masky and Hoodie were partners in crime and Hoodie had experienced both Masky's anger and his lust, but he hadn't exactly thought he would get to experience them both at the same time. Regardless, being manhandled combined with the harsh grip on his hip bones already had his body responding.

From behind the thin plastic of his mask, Masky let out a nearly inaudible huff as he forced the cryptic's hips down against his own. Hoodie needed little encouragement; his gloved hands grabbed onto his partner's shoulders and he ground his hips down. Masky dug his fingers in harder, stopping Hoodie's movement as he let out a growl, the sound sending a shiver down Hoodie's spine. He was debating on whether or not to do it again just to hear the sound when Masky slammed their hips together hard, the force almost enough to be painful.

Almost.

Hoodie's grip on Masky tightened, his hands fisting the fabric of his jacket. Surrendering to the bruising force holding his hips, Hoodie let his knees rest as he fully sat in Masky's lap. The masked man seemed satisfied with this and thrust his hips up against the other's a little gentler than before, though not by much. For a moment, Masky was tempted to tear off their masks and ravish Hoodie's lips and neck in kisses, but a particularly hard grind sent a twinge of pain up his leg and into the base of his spine and he was reminded of his anger.

With his fury burning with a fiery passion, Masky wrapped one of his arms around Hoodie's waist, pressing their pelvises together as he rolled his hips up. Hoodie let out a tiny groan - the first vocal noise since their encounter - which only encouraged Masky. Though Masky couldn't see through his partner's mask, he could tell Hoodie was staring him down, and his eyes met the ones on the mask before the two threw their reserves to the wind. With Masky rolling his hips up and Hoodie grinding his down, the two frotting against each other feverishly, Masky grabbed onto Hoodie's ass with both hands. Beneath their clothes, their skin was soaked with sweat.

Finally, Masky could feel his end approaching and judging by the way Hoodie was rocking his hips and groaning quietly, he knew his partner was too. The feeling grew and just as he was on the edge, he knew it wasn't enough. He needed something else to push him there. Moving his hands from Hoodie's ass, Masky slipped his burning fingers under the edge of the other's hoodie just enough so that he could grab onto the bare skin of his hips. His blunt fingernails dug harshly into Hoodie's hot skin, blood welling up and slowly trickling down to stain the edge of his jeans.

"Fuck," Hoodie groaned as he came. The word hadn't been spoken very loud, but that single word spoken by the voice that Masky rarely heard was enough to finish him, hot cum staining the inside of his boxers.

For a long moment, the two men sat pressed together and panting erratically. Neither had taken off any of their clothing and now that they were finished, they both felt sticky and in desperate need of a shower. When their breathing finally evened out, Hoodie pulled off of Masky and stood on shaky legs. He stood for a moment, just stretching out his muscles, before crouching back down to Masky's level. His voice was rough and not much louder than a quiet murmur but Masky heard him loud and clear.

"I'll bring you back clothes and something to clean up with." Masky simply nodded and leaned his head limply back against the side of the tower, his eyes slipping closed. The anger that had kept him going had been released with his orgasm and he was left with only exhaustion.

With the way Hoodie could creep about silently, Masky assumed he had left until he felt a slight pressure against the side of his face. His eyes shot open in time to see Hoodie lean back and pull his mask back over his mouth. Though Masky hadn't been able to feel the kiss, he knew he had been given one.

"Love you," Hoodie whispered as he stood up.

In a scratchy, exhaustion-laced voice, Masky managed a "Love you too" before closing his eyes and passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. 1,225 words of smut because I can't think of something inspired to write.
> 
> Apparently I only know how to write smut about Marble Hornets???
> 
> Also, seriously, is the smut I write accurate? Even a little? Because I'm asexual and I have no clue. I'm just guessing and going, "Yep, I think that's what people do. Pretty sure that's how that works." But I don't knoooooow.


	22. Sully x Liu [Movie Night]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never read or written anything involving Sully OR Liu and while I know about Liu, I know pretty much nothing about Sully. So I had to do a little research before I wrote this. Not sure exactly how old they are (though I think they're teenagers...? I have no idea so I'm writing them as "innocent" teens). So hopefully, this isn't too much of a train wreck.
> 
> Also, because the request was pretty open, Sully is going to be a split personality that can manifest himself in a physical form at will.
> 
> Request: I kinda want a Sully x Liu one. I don't care if Sully is in this a voice, a split personality, a ghost of a child or a demon. It shouldn't be sexual either more like fluff.
> 
> Requested by @creatorofalice on Wattpad
> 
> 1,038 words of "I don't know what I'm doing... but... fluff, okay?"

The majority of the pastas were out on missions, having disappeared hours ago. The few who hadn't been given assignments were in their rooms, trying to catch up on the sleep they were always functioning without. Only two exceptions remained: Jeff and Liu. The two brothers had taken a seat on the couch in the living room, absentmindedly watching whatever came on the television. As Jeff flipped from channel to channel, Liu spread his legs out, propping his feet up in Jeff's lap. The dark haired male finally selected a channel and set the remote down.

There was a moment of quiet, the only sounds coming from the TV, before a voice spoke up.

*What are we watching?* Sully asked.

"I don't know. Jeff, what are we watching?"

"Silent Hill," Jeff replied. He couldn't hear Sully's voice but he knew Liu could.

"There ya go."

*Oh.*

Another moment of peaceful quiet as Jeff turned up the volume, then *I want a snack.*

"No you don't."

*Yes I do.*

Liu sighed. "Then go get one."

Sully groaned loudly and Liu wondered again how Jeff couldn't hear him, especially when he was being so loud.

Liu's hand tightly gripped the arm of the couch as a heavy pressure settled against the back of his skull. He shut his eyes and a few moments later, the pressure disappeared. When he reopened his eyes, Sully sat on the arm of the couch. Liu's tight grip on the fabric relented as he watched his other personality disappear into the kitchen. A few moments later, he reappeared with a bag of Cheetos and Liu lifted his legs, allowing him to take a seat on the middle cushion. Once Sully was comfortable between the two males, Liu stretched his legs out across Sully's lap, his feet returning to rest on Jeff's thigh.

"What's this movie about?" Sully asked; this time, Jeff could hear him.

"Shut up and watch it. Then you'll know," Jeff replied, his words holding no bite to them. Glancing between the near-exact copy of him and his brother, Liu wondered if that's what Jeff and himself looked like when they were younger. It was a fleeting thought though and his attention quickly returned to the movie playing on the screen.

The three watched as a woman ran through a maze of chain link fences, screaming when she realized that a disemboweled body was strung up against one of them. Burying his hand in the bag, Sully grabbed a handful of Cheetos then offered the bag to Jeff who did the same. The bag was passed to Liu who declined before it returned to Sully. Though Jeff had seen the movie several times before and could practically recite the whole thing from memory, he still slapped Sully's arm to shush him when the bag continuously crinkled in his hands.

When a commercial finally came on, Jeff stood up and mumbled a "Be right back" as he headed toward the bathroom. Sully balled up the now-empty bag and chucked it at him; it hit his arm and he managed to catch it before it hit the ground, taking it with him to throw it away.

Neither Sully nor Liu spoke as the advertisements played on the screen, but neither were paying attention to them either.

*What're you gonna do later?* Sully finally asked so that only Liu could hear.

"I don't know yet. I'll probably take a nap when this is over. What'd'you plan on doing?"

Sully shrugged as his eyes focused on the screen again, the movie coming back on.

"It's on!" he yelled, unconcerned with disturbing the sleeping housemates. A loud clatter came from down the hall before Jeff came sprinting into the room, wiping his damp hands on his jeans. The pale skinned teenager flopped down in his previous spot as the room returned to its quiet state, all eyes focused on the screen.

Sully's hands ran up and down his legs, wiping the sticky orange powder from them. Liu was tempted to make a comment - something along the lines of "Your pants aren't a napkin" - but he knew how much good that would do him. Deciding to keep the comment to himself, Liu rested his heels on Jeff's leg, crossing his ankles in a comfortable position.

As the movie continued playing, Sully's "clean" hand reached over and took one of Liu's, their fingers lacing loosely. Seeing movement from the corner of his eye, Jeff glanced over but quickly returned his focus to the TV, uninterested in the two beside him. He had seen them hold hands innumerable times.

Trapped beneath Liu's legs, Sully shifted himself as best he could before leaning his head against Liu's shoulder. The other male wasted no time in leaning his head against the one placed against his shoulder. Though Sully had never seen the movie and he genuinely wanted to watch it, his eyes began to slowly slip closed. He caught himself several times before the fight was over, his eyes closing and head resting limply against Liu's shoulder.

"Has he not been sleeping good?" Jeff asked, his eyes trained on the screen.

"Not really. We haven't had much energy lately but he refuses to sleep like he should."

"Shouldn't let him keep you up like that. Not good for either of you." Jeff's hand rested on top of Liu's foot, the contact warming him through his sock.

"I know. But when we're in one body, he's stronger than I am. You know that."

Jeff gave a noncommittal shrug, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Maybe you should take him to the park, let him run around. Ya know, like a dog." Jeff finally glanced over at him, casting him a small grin (though the scars in his face meant he was forever smiling). The small gesture reminded Liu of when they were kids but he was quick to banish those thoughts. Best not to think about the past.

Lightly running his fingers through Sully's hair, Liu leaned back against the arm of the couch as the two returned their focus to the television once more. Against Liu's side, Sully shifted a little to press himself a little closer before uttering a small content sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hopefully that wasn't too bad. I wasn't sure what should happen but I realized that most of the time when I write stuff, the characters are either 1) super sappy and in love, or 2) super depressed and there is tragedy everywhere. So I tried to tone it down a little. And this was good practice to get me back into writing. Unfortunately, I haven't felt the motivation lately.
> 
> The song "Where Is My Mind" by Maxence Cyrin was stuck in my head the whole time I wrote this, but it's simple and I think it fits well with the peaceful atmosphere (despite the fact that they're watching a horror movie).
> 
> What is your favourite movie? Mine is Silent Hill (obviously).


	23. Shad x Link [The Jealous Type]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short intros? Rare pairings? We've got 'em all right here!
> 
> I got Twilight Princess about two months ago and I was immediately hooked. (What? I /totally/ didn't read the manga before I bought the game. You're crazy...) Unfortunately, I'm stuck at the Arbiter's Keep now -.-
> 
> This has been sitting in my drafts since Jan. 2nd and I just now finished it. Whoops.

Simply put, Shad and Link didn't get along very well. The reason why that was would depend on who you asked though.

₹ ₹ ₹

The loud ruckus of the bar was a familiar sound. Link had visited the place often enough that he was accustomed to the loud banter and hearty laughs of the patrons. As the door shut behind him, Link was immediately greeted by the owner of the establishment.

"Link! Go sit over there, honey! I'll be there in a second," Telma called, motioning to the curtain that divided the common area in half. Doing as instructed, Link pulled back the curtain and disappeared behind it.

All but one member of the group that was normally gathered at the table in the secluded section of the bar was missing. Sitting in his usual seat was Shad. When Link went to take a seat, Shad stood.

"Link! Telma told me all about your brave escort of the ladies back to Kakariko Village. I must say, I'm impressed, old boy!" The two young men took a seat as Shad continued. "Tell me, how is Ilia? Has she regained any of her memories?"

Ilia. Of course that was what Shad was interested in. Nevermind the fact that Link had been shot by multiple arrows during his trip to escort the women to the village. Shad was worried about Ilia.

/Ilia is fine. She has regained most of her memories and Rusl plans to escort her back to Ordon Village in a week or so,/ Link politely signed.

Shad visibly relaxed at the news. "I'm glad. She is a sweet girl and I wish the best for her."

/I'm sure you do,/ Link thought with a roll of his eyes. The action, however, did not go unnoticed by Shad.

"My apologies, but do my expressions of sentiment upset you?" Shad asked in a challenging tone. "I hadn't thought you to be the jealous type."

Link's eyes lifted, their focus shifting from the book resting in front of Shad to the man himself. /I am most definitely the jealous type,/ Link slowly signed, making sure Shad understood every word.

"You have every right to be jealous," Shad stated, sitting up a little straighter. "Ilia is a wonderful girl; any man would be lucky to have her." With a short laugh, Shad added, "I find your jealousy rather amusing, if I'm honest. Just because Ilia seems to prefer my company to yours-"

Link abruptly stood up, tired of listening to the scholar ramble on and on.

As he headed toward the curtain to make an exit, he heard Shad comment, "There's no need to be rude, old boy. I-"

The harsh look Link gave him killed whatever comment he was about to add to his statement. Shad had never seen the hero look so upset. Was he really that bothered by the whole thing?

Turning his body to fully face Shad, Link kept his eyes intently trained on the man as he signed, /Perhaps I'm not jealous of Ilia./

By the time Shad's mind had caught up to him and he fully comprehended what Link was telling him, the hero had fled from the bar and into the night.

₹ ₹ ₹

"Telma, do you know where Link is?" Shad inquired once the bar had emptied out for the night. Shad hadn't seen or heard from Link since their discussion nearly a week earlier.

"Honey, Link could be anywhere. He didn't tell me where he was going next, if that's what you're asking."

"Oh," Shad replied, his pointed ears drooping just the slightest in disappointment.

"Are you two getting along alright? He stormed out of the bar the last time he was here and I haven't seen him since."

"I'm... Not sure, if I'm quite honest. I'm afraid my innocent teasing might have upset him. He also confessed something that completely took me by surprise. I feel that I should apologize to him, but I'm not sure when I'll see him again."

Giving one of her comforting smiles, Telma reassured Shad. "Don't worry, honey. He'll be back."

₹ ₹ ₹

The sun had just dipped below the horizon, the last remnants of red and orange fading from the sky at a leisure pace. Perched on the edge of the southern fountain, Shad gathered up his books into his arms. Without the adequate lighting, he could no longer read outside. As he stood from his place on the concrete, a familiar figure appeared on the steps of the south entrance to Castle Town.

With the dim, fading light, it was difficult to make out the details of the man but light was unnecessary. Shad knew exactly who he was.

"Link, you've returned." Returning his books to their place on the edge of the fountain, Shad approached the hero. Before he could begin apologizing, Link began signing.

/I would like to apologize for my actions the last time I was here. I didn't mean to be short with you./ Link's eyes stayed trained on anything but the scholar, never looking him in the eye. /I know better than that. Please accept my apology./

"You are not the one who should be apologizing, old boy. I should not have teased you with such a topic."

Link awkwardly shifted from foot to foot. /Could we speak in private?/

"Of course! Let me gather my things and I'll meet you at Telma's bar, alright?"

/I was thinking something a little more private,/ Link stated to Shad's surprise. /Perhaps your apartment?/

Shad froze where he was, the book in his arm slipping and nearly falling in the fountain. "You would like to go to my apartment?"

/If that is alright with you,/ Link said. /If not, we can go to Telma's bar./

"No, no! My apartment is fine," Shad stated, gathering up the rest of his books from the fountain's ledge. "If I'd known I was going to have company, I would have tidied up a little." It was obvious that Shad was distracted by his own thoughts so Link took the stack of books from his arms. It was difficult to sign with the books in his hold, but Link managed to awkwardly sign something that resembled, /Lead the way./

₹ ₹ ₹

Link had never seen so many books in his life. Every bit of wall space unoccupied by a door or window was covered by a bookcase, the numerous shelves crammed full of books. Even then, books were neatly stacked on top of the shelves until they touched the ceiling and various individual books rested on the coffee table and the desk beside the bay window.

/You have a lot of books,/ Link obviously stated after he had set Shad’s books down beside the ones already occupying the coffee table. The collection was impressive and Link faintly wished he could read them all.

"Oh, uhm, thank you," Shad awkwardly replied as he sat down. "I've read every single one of them; I've written a few of them as well."

Link took a seat on the couch beside Shad as the scholar said, "I believe there is something you wanted to speak with me about?"

The hero's eyes cut to the side in a moment of discomfort. Despite the anger and confidence he had displayed in Telma's bar during his last visit, Link was less than comfortable when opening up.

/Yes, there is./ Link stole a glance at Shad's expectant face then glanced at the stack of books, finally letting his gaze rest on the bookshelf behind the scholar. /Do you remember the last thing I told you before I left?/

"I do, though I'm unsure if I interpreted the meaning of your words correctly," Shad replied. "Regardless, there is something I would like to tell you." Link focused on Shad then, allowing him to make his statement before he continued.

"Though I do care about Ilia and her recovery, I should not have teased you so. I'm not sure if you know about the relationship Ilia and I have, but we are nothing more than friends, and I am happy to keep it that way. I believe..." Shad's eyes cut away in embarrassment, his face growing a little warmer. "I believe my true affections belong to another."

/They are indeed lucky,/ Link signed, his ears drooping and gaze falling away, his disappointment clear. It was obvious he was misunderstanding Shad's words, which only flustered the scholar further.

"No, Link, I meant you," Shad blurted out, a hand immediately slapping itself over his mouth and his eyes widening. Link's eyes immediately darted to Shad's, searching intently for something, though Shad was unsure what exactly. Nothing about Link's face or posture gave a clue as to what he was thinking.

/Like I said,/ Link finally signed after an unbearable amount of time. A goofy grin appeared on his face, his blue eyes shining happily as he nonchalantly signed, /'They are indeed lucky.'/

All the air in Shad's lungs seemed to be sucked out by an invisible vacuum and he was left speechless. It took a few moments before Shad could finally find his voice and when he did, the words that he dared to speak came out in a hushed tone.

"So, you are the jealous type?"

Link's grin faded but his eyes remained as playful as ever. If Shad hadn't already been smitten, he would have sworn the look Link was giving him would do him in.

/I am the most jealous type,/ he signed, sliding closer to Shad. The scholar could feel his nerves returning with full force as a battle calloused hand reached over and took his, their fingers lacing together gently. The hero could feel the red-head's nerves and wanted to make his feelings clear without pressuring the other man.

The long fingers of the other squeezed Link hand, reassuring him that the contact was welcome. Leaning in, Link placed a chaste kiss to Shad's cheek. Before the scholar's brain could completely shut down, Link removed his fingers from the other's tight grip and asked, /Tell me about the books you've written./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet.
> 
> Third oneshot of the new year. If only I could keep it up.


	24. -Completion Status-

Hey guys. I haven't written any oneshots in a long time because I've been working on "My Past Is Our Present", a few individual projects, and trying to get inspiration to work on "Entry #12050104001305". I'll continue to write oneshots if I receive requests or if the spirit moves me, but for now, I'll go ahead and mark this story as complete. That doesn't mean I won't update it ever again, but you don't need to sit around and wonder if I'm going to update. Feel free to request something though and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.

Thanks for all the kudos!

Updates will be sporadic but requests are open 💖


	25. -Repostings-

I recently found where some of my oneshots were reposted without giving credit, so I'm trying to speak with the author and get that fixed, but I feel like I should say this.

If you wanna repost my stuff, I don't mind, but YOU HAVE TO GIVE CREDIT. Don't be a dick, it's not that hard to put a link to my Wattpad or AO3 profile or just put "Written by Calamity_Hero_Awakens on AO3".

If you do repost, I'd love to know though, so comment the link or let me know where to find it. Don't really wanna come across more of my writing that wasn't posted without credit and without my knowledge or consent.

Finally, if you see where someone's reposted any of my content without credit, please drop the link below just to let me know, or message me on Wattpad @Calamity_Hero_Awaken or Instagram @xx_legend_of_laura_xx or @jay_is_always_fine. I'll resolve the issue from there.

Thank you guys so much! Stay safe during quarantine! 💕💕💕


End file.
